ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Verdadeiro Treinador de Greninja?!
O Verdadeiro Treinador de Greninja?! '''é o 44° episódio da 3ª temporada de Pokémon X Y. É o 78° em geral. Sinopse Um treinador chamado Sanpei encontra Ash, e ao ver o Greninja do mesmo, fala que ele é seu. Greninja confirma, mas antes que Sanpei vá embora, Ash o desafia em uma batalha. Enredo Em um dos quatro Centro Pokémon de Lumiose City, uma cirurgia de emergência estava acontecendo. Numa das salas, o Sceptile de Ash era operado, tentando ter o mortal sangue de Gliscor drenado de suas veias. Se o veneno não fosse retirado à tempo? O Pokémon morreria. Ash estava do lado de fora da sala, extremamente preocupado com seu Pokémon, Suor frio escorria pelo seu rosto, e o treinador estava a ponto de chorar. Passos foram ouvidos. Ash olhou para a entrada do corredor e viu seus amigos chegando. Lá vinham, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie e Korrina. — O-onde estão os outros? — Gagueja Ash, meio dominado pela tristeza. — Não puderam entrar. O máximo de pessoas permitidas, contando com você, são cinco — Responde Serena, se sentando à direita de Ash. — E o Sceptile, como está? — Pergunta Clemont, se sentando à esquerda do amigo. — Até agora, nenhuma novidade... — Responde Ash, engolindo em seco. — Relaxa, Ash. Tudo vai ficar bem! — Exclama Bonnie, como sempre otimista. — Se o meu Pokémon não sobreviver... Eu vou acabar com o Rick — Sussurra Ash, tentando falar para si mesmo, unicamente. Porém, os outros escutam. — Ash, não fale assim... O Rick não tem culpa pelo que o seu Pokémon fez! — Exclama Korrina, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Que se dane... Eu vou acabar com quem for o responsável por isso... — Sussurra Ash, cerrando os dois punhos. Serena, Clemont e Korrina se entreolham. Bonnie, inocente, se senta à esquerda de seu irmão, enquanto Vivillon voava acima de sua cabeça, batendo as asas calmamente. Na recepção do Centro Pokémon, o trio de Pokédex Holders da primeira geração estavam juntos de Joey e Leticia, esperando informações sobre Sceptile. — Ah, eu não aguento esperar notícias sobre o Pokémon que eu cuidei por um tempo! — Reclama Green, impaciente. — Se acalme, Green... Logo virão notícias sobre ele... — Blue tenta acalmar Green, passando sua mão esquerda nas costas do amigo. — Espero que sim... — Comenta Yellow, unindo as duas mãos e começando a rezar. — Eu não consigo acreditar que o Rick não soube controlar seu próprio Pokémon... — Comenta Joey, mais para Leticia do que para os Pokédex Holders. — Se o Sceptile morrer, o Rick vai pagar... — Leticia cerra o punho direito, furiosa. O que Joey mais queria era poder defender seu amigo. Mas, como, se ele tinha colocado a vida do Sceptile de Ash em risco? Uma batalha de Liga Pokémon não podia simplesmente acabar assim, era terrível... Joey decide ficar calado, para não colocar lenha na fogueira. Já em outro lugar, um garoto colocava um capuz em sua cabeça, enquanto assistia uma batalha da Liga Kalos na televisão. Essa justa batalha era a entre Ash e Joey. Greninja estava com uma shuriken de água gigante na mão direita, pronto para jogar em Talonflame, quando ele se aproximasse. O garoto que colocava o capuz faz uma expressão confiante e pega o controle da televisão, à desligando. — Greninja... Eu estou cada vez mais perto de voltar a ser seu treinador, amigão... — Sussura o garoto do capuz, enquanto pega uma mochila e joga quatro Pokébolas lá dentro. Uma ele fica segurando na mão direita. Batidas são ouvidas na porta do quarto do garoto, que imediatamente coloca a mochila em suas costas e abre a porta. Um adolescente, com aproximadamente 17 anos, estava na frente da porta. — Ah, é você, irmão — Suspira o garoto do capuz, dando de ombros. — E quem mais seria, Sanpei? — Brinca o irmão do tal Sanpei, com um sorriso malandro no rosto. Logo em seguida, ele olha para como o irmão mais novo estava vestido — Então, já está de partida atrás de Greninja? — Sim, Ippei. Diga ao Nihei, ao papai e a mamãe que eu voltarei logo, não demorarei mais de um dia. E diga que quando eu voltar, estarei com Greninja de volta — Responde Sanpei, dando as costas ao irmão e caminhando até a janela de seu quarto, que por sinal estava aberta. — E o que te garante que o Greninja desse treinador é o mesmo Pokémon que pertenceu a você até meses atrás, Sanpei? — Pergunta Ippei, meio desconfiado e receoso. — Nada. Eu... Eu simplesmente acho — Sanpei responde e libera o Pokémon que estava na Pokébola em sua mão direita. Este era justamente um Swellow, que cai no chão com imponência. Ippei balança a cabeça negativamente, como se desaprovasse o fato do irmão sair de casa atrás de um Pokémon que talvez possa nem ser seu. Sanpei sobe em cima de Swellow, que logo levanta voo, saindo de casa pela janela. Vendo que o irmão realmente ficaria longe por um tempo, Ippei fecha a porta do quarto de Sanpei. Algumas horas depois: O quinteto estava quase dormindo no corredor, esperando pela cirurgia de Sceptile acabar. Foi então que a porta da sala de cirurgia se abre, imediatamente fazendo Ash e seu grupo acordarem com um salto. O filho de Red, ao ver que era uma das enfermeiras que saia do quarto, pergunta: — E meu Sceptile?! — Expectativa e medo batalhavam em seu cérebro. Após um longo suspiro, a enfermeira responde: — Felizmente, está bem. O veneno foi bem drenado do sangue, e não causará mais danos à seu Pokémon. Porém, ele ainda não pode batalhar por uma semana. Ash suspira, feliz. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie e Korrina dão um grande abraço em Ash, o deixando mais feliz ainda. — Sceptile, pode vir! — Chama a enfermeira, com um sorriso no rosto. Sceptile aparece do lado da enfermeira, imediatamente. Um sorriso meio sofrego podia ser notado em seu rosto, talvez por culpa da cirurgia. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie e Korrina soltam Ash, que corre até seu Pokémon, o dando um grande abraço. A enfermeira sorri, vendo o grande elo entre treinador e o Pokémon. — Tenho que mostrar você para os outros — Ash e Sceptile saem do local, seguidos pelos outros quatro. Na recepção, Green, Blue, Yellow, Joey e Leticia estavam adormecidos. Ash e Sceptile logo aparecem. — Acordem! — Exclama o moreno, fazendo os cinco saltarem, assustados — Olha quem tá bem — Ash aponta para Sceptile com seu polegar direito. — Sceptile! — Exclama Green, dando um abraço no Pokémon que ele cuidou por cerca de cinco meses, até dá-lo para Ash, ainda como um Treecko. Ash sorri e se senta perto de Joey e Leticia. O garoto do boné azul imediatamente entende porque Ash havia se sentado ali: Conversar sobre Rick. — Então, você vai perdoar o Rick, agora que o Sceptile está bem? — Pergunta Joey, dando inicio à conversa. — Bom... Eu ainda não sei, tenho que pensar mais sobre isso... — Responde Ash, meio inseguro. Leticia não fala nada. Estava irritada de mais com Rick para isso. Sua irritação podia ser notada facilmente, pelos braços cruzados e pelo cenho franzido. — E então, Ash, agora que a Liga Kalos acabou, você vai para a casa da ex-Armada de Red, não é? — Pergunta Blue, se sentando ao lado do moreno. — Ah, vou sim! Vai ser bem legal morar com a senhora, o Green, a mãe, o Gold, o Silver, a Crystal e o Billy (N/A: Esse é o filho de Blue e Silver, que tem apenas 01 ano de idade) — Responde Ash, com um sorriso no rosto. — Então porque não vamos logo conhecer o local, filho? — Pergunta Yellow, antenada à conversa. — Vamos! — Responde Ash, se levantando da cadeira imediatamente. — Ash, e quanto à sua amiga, Serena? Como ela era filha de Lysandre e ele morreu... Onde ela vai viver agora? — Pergunta Green, indo pra perto de Ash, Blue e Yellow junto de Sceptile. — Serena... Você aceitaria viver com nós, Pokédex Holders? — Pergunta Ash, olhando para a garota dos cabelos cor de mel. — Com muito orgulho — Responde Serena, enquanto suas bochechas coram. — Então, tudo certo! Vamos ver a nossa casa! — Exclama Ash, animado. Ele joga os braços para cima. — Eu, Bonnie e Korrina vamos pra o ginásio do meu pai — Responde Clemont, se retirando junto de Bonnie e Korrina. Enquanto isso, eles acenam. — Eu vou para casa — Joey se retira, também. — E eu — Pronto, Leticia vai embora também. Agora, só os cinco (sem contar com Sceptile) faltavam ir para casa. Quando eles saem do Centro Pokémon, um Swellow pousa na frente do local, deixando os cinco alarmados. Sanpei pula de cima de seu Pokémon e se vira para Ash, o reconhecendo como o atual treinador de Greninja. — Você é Ash Ketchum? — Pergunta, retoricamente. — Sou... Por quê? — Pergunta Ash, receoso. Logo em seguida, ele se arrepende por ter dito seu nome à um treinador desconhecido. — Seu Greninja pertence à mim — Comenta Sanpei, sem explicar nada. — Quê? — Pergunta Ash, franzindo o cenho, confuso. — Eu fui o primeiro treinador de seu Greninja. Ele é meu — Responde Sanpei, novamente sem dar explicações. — Me explica isso direito! — Exclama Ash, meio irritado. — Primeiro, libere seu Greninja, por favor — Pede Sanpei, se aproximando do quinteto, junto de Swellow. Sceptile se põe na frente de seu treinador, pronto para defendê-lo à qualquer custo. Meio (MUIT0) receoso, Ash saca a Pokébola de Greninja. Sanpei sorri. Sem cerimônia, o moreno libera seu Pokémon, que primeiro olha para Sanpei com um olhar confuso, mas logo depois corre até ele e o dá um abraço. Lágrimas de alegria começam a se formar nos olhos de Sanpei. Ele finalmente tinha encontrado seu Pokémon, que tinha ficado nove meses longe! — Greninja... Você conhece ele? — Pergunta Ash, um tanto decepcionado. Greninja para de abraçar Sanpei e se vira para seu treinador, balançando a cabeça positivamente. Lágrimas se formam nos olhos de Ash. Não eram de alegria... Passavam longe disso. Ele tinha cuidado de Greninja por nove meses, evoluído ele para Froakie, depois para Frogadier e por fim, à sua forma atual, e agora chegava um treinador qualquer que dizia que Greninja era dele e... Era verdade... Ah, o destino. Por que sempre tão cruel? — Meu nome é Sanpei, e eu vou explicar a minha história — Responde Sanpei, estendendo a mão direita para Ash, que não a aperta. Sanpei abaixa a mão, meio decepcionado. Sceptile fica à esquerda de seu treinador, agora mais calmo. Green, Blue e Yellow se entreolham, querendo saber no que aquilo ia dar. '''Flashback ON Em algum lugar desconhecido, Sanpei e seu irmão, Ippei estavam batalhando. Ambos pareciam mais jovens, com uma estatura menor e um Pokémon na frente de cada. Sanpei estava com um Froakie. Já Ippei, com um Dewott, que encarava Froakie amigavelmente. — Dewott, use o Razor Shell! — Comanda Ippei. Confirmado: Sanpei e Ippei estavam tendo uma batalha de treinamento. — Froakie, salte e use o Bubbles! — Comanda Sanpei. Dewott tira a sua concha de sua barriga e a lança em direção à Froakie, enquanto a mesma fica com uma energia azulada. Froakie salta, desviando do ataque, e então abre a boca, cuspindo várias bolhas velozes em direção à Dewott. Felizmente, sua concha volta, estourando todas as bolhas. Froakie cai no chão. — Dewott, use o Razor Shell de novo! — Comanda Ippei. Dewott lança de novo a sua concha em direção à Froakie, que desvia para a direita. Porém, o Razor Shell muda de direção e atinge a barriga de Froakie, o lançando para perto de Dewott. — Agora, use o Tackle! — Comanda Ippei, apontando com o indicador direito para Froakie. Dewott atinge uma investida em Froakie, o fazendo sair rolando até perto de seu treinador. O Pokémon Sapo Ninja consegue se levantar, mesmo após os dois fortes ataques e sua barriga estar sangrando. Foi então que Xerosic apareceu, com uma aura azul o cercando e o fazendo voar. À sua direita, estava seu Malamar, sorrindo maliciosamente. As pessoas da Vila Ninja olham para os dois que tinham acabado de aparecer. Na época, o uniforme da Equipe Flare era desconhecido, completamente. — Malamar, pegue o treinador do Froakie — Comanda Xerosic, com aquela sua voz terrivelmente irritante. Malamar estende um de seus tentáculos, pegando a perna direita de Sanpei e o fazendo ficar de cabeça para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que é puxado até Malamar. — Hey, me larga! — Sanpei tenta se soltar dos fortes tentáculos de Malamar, mas não consegue. — Dewott, use o Razor Shell no mascarado! — Comanda Ippei, querendo salvar seu irmão. Dewott rodopia e lança sua concha afiada em direção à Xerosic, que tenta segurá-la, assim cortando a mão, que começa a sangrar. Novamente, Dewott atinge Xerosic na barriga e nas costas (usando sua concha, é claro). — Malamar, use o Psybeam nesses dois chatos! — Comanda Xerosic, irritado pelas feridas que obteve. Malamar abre o bico, lançando um raio multi-colorido em direção à Ippei e Dewott, que começam a correr para desviar. É então que os dois tropeçam, caindo no chão e saindo rolando. Quando o Psybeam vai atingi-los, uma esfera gigante de água atinge o ataque, criando uma explosão que empurra Xerosic, Malamar e Sanpei para trás. Um Empoleon aparece, juntamente do irmão mais velho de Sanpei e Ippei: Nihei. Ele era conhecido como o mais forte da Vila Ninja, e com sua chegada, as pessoas percebem que tinham que agir também. Então, elas cercam Xerosic e Malamar. — Solte meu irmão — Ordena Nihei, com imponência. Xerosic sabia que não poderia lutar contra uma vila inteira. Não sozinho. — Malamar, solte esse estúpido — Comanda. Malamar joga Sanpei em direção ao chão, mas o Empoleon de Nihei consegue segurá-lo e impedi-lo de se ferir. Porém, após isso, Malamar pega o Froakie de Sanpei, que começa a gritar. Xerosic tira uma bomba de fumaça do bolso e joga no chão, criando uma cortina de fumaça que só some quando ele, Malamar e Froakie desaparecem. — FROAKIE! — Exclama Sanpei, querendo seu Pokémon de volta. Flashback OFF — Então... Foi a Equipe Flare que roubou o Froakie de você... — Percebe Green, entrando na conversa entre Ash e Sanpei. — Sim, e eu fiquei numa busca por ele até agora. Graças à Liga Kalos, eu consegui achar meu querido Pokémon de volta — Suspira Sanpei, abraçando Greninja. — Me dói dizer isso, mas Greninja é seu Pokémon, então eu terei que deixá-lo com seu legítimo treinador... — Observa Ash, jogando a Pokébola de Greninja no chão. — Então, Ash- — Serena vai falar, mas Ash corta sua fala, pisando na Pokébola de Greninja com tudo. O objeto esférico se quebra. Um brilho se passa rapidamente por Greninja, mas logo some, sinalizando que ele não era mais de Ash. — Agora somos eu e você de novo, Greninja — Comemora Sanpei, batendo animado na mão de Greninja. — Antes de você ir embora, eu gostaria de desafiá-lo em uma batalha — Chama Ash, confiante. — Uma batalha? Okay. Quantos Pokémon em jogo? — Pergunta Sanpei, animado com a possibilidade de uma batalha. — Quantos você tem? — Pergunta Ash. — Seis, contando com Greninja — Responde Sanpei, dando de ombros. — Quatro contra quatro então — Responde Ash, sacando uma Pokébola. — Vão batalhar no meio da rua? — Pergunta Yellow, como sempre protetora. — Não — Responde Sanpei — Vamos pra o campo de batalha do Centro Pokémon. Sem enrolar, os seis (sem contar com Sceptile, Greninja e Swellow) entram no Centro Pokémon e vão até o campo de batalha do local. Serena, Green, Blue e Yellow vão para a arquibancada, enquanto Greninja fica à direita de Sanpei e Swellow à esquerda. Sceptile fica atrás de seu treinador, sabendo que não seria usado naquele momento para batalhar. Sanpei saca uma Pokébola, também. — Saia, Noivern! — Exclama Sanpei, lançando sua Pokébola para o meio do campo de batalha. — Você também, Charizard! — Exclama Ash, lançando sua Pokébola logo após Sanpei. As duas Pokébolas se abrem. Cada uma libera um clarão branco, liberando Noivern e Charizard no meio do campo de batalha. Os dois Pokémon rugem, um tentando assustar o outro. Sem sucesso para ambos os lados. — Charizard, use o Flamethrower! — Comanda Ash, apontando para Noivern com o indicador direito. — Noivern, use o Flamethrower também! — Comanda Sanpei, em retorno. Charizard abre a boca e infla o peito, cuspindo uma potente rajada de chamas em direção à Noivern. Em resposta, o Pokémon Dragão Morcego abre a boca e libera uma rajada de chamas ainda maior. Os dois ataques se rivalizam, começando a deixar o local completamente quente, até que uma explosão acontece, criando uma fumaça que cobre Charizard e Noivern. — Charizard, use o Dragon Claw! — Comanda Ash. — Noivern, use seu poder sonoro para desviar e use o Dragon Pulse! — Comanda Sanpei, pensativo. Charizard começa a voar sem direção no meio do campo de fumaça, enquanto suas garras direitas aumentam e se tornam verdes. Noivern começa a usar sua super audição, escutando Charizard se aproximando dele. Com um salto, Noivern desvia e Charizard atinge o chão, prendendo suas garras lá. A fumaça some e Noivern abre a boca, cuspindo um dragão multi-colorido que atinge Charizard, criando uma explosão ainda maior. Com sorte, Charizard consegue se soltar após o ataque de Noivern, que foi muito em cheio, criando um dano gigante e o deixando super ofegante. — Vamos retrucar, Charizard! Use o Dragon Pulse também! — Comanda Ash, apontando para Noivern com o indicador direito. Charizard também abre a boca, cuspindo um poderoso dragão multi-colorido em direção à Noivern. — Hora de combater fogo com fogo! Noivern, use o Dragon Pulse também! — Comanda Sanpei, animado com a batalha. Noivern retruca o ataque de Charizard, cuspindo um dragão multi-colorido para enfrentar o de Charizard. Uma explosão acontece, empurrando os dois Pokémon para trás e causando um pouco de dano à ambos. — Charizard, use o Fire Blast! — Comanda Ash. — Noivern, desvie e use o Boomburst! — Comanda Sanpei. Charizard abre a boca e cospe um potente kanji flamejante em direção à Noivern, que desvia para a direita, liberando uma poderosa rajada de som de suas orelhas. — Charizard, tampe os ouvidos e use o Dragon Pulse! — Comanda Ash. Charizard imediatamente tampa seus ouvidos. Em seguida, ele cospe um dragão multi-colorido em seu oponente, que dessa vez é atingido. Uma explosão acontece e Noivern cai no chão, porém logo se levanta. A batalha não acabaria naquele momento. — Agora, Charizard, Dragon Claw! — Comanda o moreno. — Noivern, use o Dragon Pulse! — Comanda Sanpei. Charizard avança em direção à Noivern, com as garras das duas mãos maiores e verdes. O Pokémon Dragão Morcego abre a boca, cuspindo um dragão multi-colorido em Charizard, que é lançado para trás com o impacto. Cada vez Charizard ficava mais fraco. A força de Noivern era surpreendente. — Para terminar com isso... Use o Draco Meteor! — Comanda Sanpei, estendendo a mão para cima. Noivern levanta voo. Uma energia amarela surge em sua barriga, mas logo vai para sua boca. O Pokémon cospe a energia, que se divide em vários meteoros. Todos vão em direção à Charizard. Que terrível! O Pokémon já estava fraco após vários ataques, e agora levaria o ataque mais forte do Tipo Dragão. — Charizard, tente desviar! — Comanda Ash, que não queria que seu Pokémon se ferisse. Charizard salta para trás, tentando desviar, mas uma boa parte dos meteoros atingem seu corpo, criando uma explosão de fumaça muito potente. Quando ela some, Charizard estava deitado no chão, com seus olhos em forma de órbita. — Retorne, Charizard — Pegando a Pokébola de seu Pokémon e o retornando. A batalha entre Ash e Sanpei começa, mas os resultados não estão nada bons para Ash, agora que o Charizard de Ash perde para o Noivern de Sanpei. Quer continuar vendo quem é o vencedor dessa batalha? Então fique ligado no próximo episódio de Pokémon X Y! Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Korrina *Green *Blue *Yellow *Joey *Leticia *Sanpei Grandes Eventos *Ash descobre que o seu Greninja pertencia à um ninja chamado Sanpei. *Ash desafia Sanpei em uma batalha, e os dois começam a batalhar 4 x 4. Curiosidades *Originalmente, Ash e Sanpei batalhariam 5 x 5, mas a ideia foi diminuida para 4 x 4. Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y (Reescritos)